


A Privilege

by thevegetarianbisexual



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, not really sure what this is, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevegetarianbisexual/pseuds/thevegetarianbisexual
Summary: A bicker, a real fight, and a bit of fluff (I'm not too sure what this is I just needed to write something)
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	A Privilege

**Author's Note:**

> Feeling a bit down, wrote this in hopes of making myself better. Also like I've never been in love so don't know how realistic these are (or any of my stories tbh).

Marvin has come to the conclusion that loving Whizzer is a privilege, a privilege that for some reason he let him have. Not only that but he also got the privilege of being loved by him. Oh, how amazing it was to have Whizzer be his and to in turn be Whizzer's. Two years ago he took everything for granted, now he couldn't even if he tried. Every touch, every look, every moment with Whizzer was magical. That's not to say they didn't argue, they both have their tempers.

Their first argument wasn't even truly an argument.

"Marv, darling, I can't understand why you won't just put your coat on the coat rack it's right next to the door," Whizzer says exasperatedly while picking up the now wrinkled brown coat off the floor.

"Well, darling, I'm just so excited to see you, I forget everything else," Marvin says mocking his lover's tone.

"Hmm, sarcasm, not the best way to get your boyfriend to forgive you," Whizzer says while walking into the kitchen.

Marvin rolls his eyes and follows him, "I'm sorry, what can I do to make it up to you." He says holding his arms out as an invitation, which Whizzer slowly obliges. They hold each other in silence for a few seconds before Whizzer speaks up.

"Marvin, I'm serious. It's frustrating, I bought a coat rack that doesn't even look that nice; it doesn't go with the rest of the house. Yet, every day you just drop your coat on the floor, to which I have to go and iron because it gets all ugly and wrinkled. Please, can you try to remember to put it up?"

Marvin is taken aback at the sincerity in Whizzer's voice, they probably had this argument over one-hundred times last time they were together, but Marvin never knew it actually bothered Whizzer. He thought it was just something Whizzer brought up for the hell of it.

"I didn't know it bothered you that much or that you ironed it every time, I'm sorry, love. I'll put it up. I might need a few reminders at first though, it has become a bit of an ugly habit hasn't it."

"Yes, it has. Thank you... it means a lot. That you're trying, I mean." Whizzer says awkwardly into Marvin's shoulder. Marvin holds him closer and runs his hand up and down Whizzer's back feeling the taller man relax into him.

"Anything for you, kid."

Their most heated argument was a few months into the relationship but it only happened because of a misunderstanding.

Whizzer had been more distant for a few days and seemingly on edge all the time. Marvin was trying to be cautious because he didn't want to seem overbearing so he just hoped that whatever it was, Whizzer would eventually just tell him when he was ready.

"Hey, Whiz, I'm sorry for the late notice but I completely forgot, the office is having this diner party thing so I won't be home for dinner. I'll probably get home pretty late like around 9 or 10, but don't wait up for me, babe. You can order in, maybe Charlotte and Cordelia want to come over so you won't be alone." He says as his lover exits the bathroom and climbs back into bed. He just lets out a hmph and throws the blanket over his head.

"Love? Are you angry? I'm sorry I would skip it if I could but since I'm the manager I really need to be there. Did you want to come? You know how they are... I just don't want to give them a reason to-"

"Whatever Marvin, just go to work," Whizzer says trying to sound angry but really sounding more broken.

"Woah, baby, what's wrong?" Marvin says taking off his shoes and climbing into bed with Whizzer.

"Marvin just go!" Whizzer exclaims standing up from the bed, angrily putting on Marvin's old Superman t-shirt. "I should have never let you-it's my fault, I'm an idiot!" He says storming off into the living room. Marvin sits on the bed unsure of how to respond. He takes a deep breath a walks into the living room slowly.

"Whizzer- I'm not sure what I did, but-"

"Marvin, I'm not an idiot. I didn't want it to be true but now I'd have to blind to not see it. Don't worry I'll be out before you get back from your 'dinner party'." Whizzer says storming back into the bedroom.

Marvin follows Whizzer and watches as the man struggles to get a suitcase out of the closet. "I should have known this would happen. I have rules for a reason, don't let anyone close enough to hurt you. And I let you the first time, by accident, and I swore I would never do it again. Yet I fell for you! Again! And now here you are cheating on me! I should have known it would happen, I mean you cheated on Trina. With me! God, I'm awful! All the signs were there you've been distant, secret phone calls. You've also been getting home later." Whizzer spits out, in hysterics, tears rushing down his cheeks.

Marvin feels a pang of hurt and sadness, he feels anger rise in him as that is his usual response. Is it wrong for him to feel anger because his boyfriend doesn't trust him? Or should he reflect as to why his boyfriend doesn't trust him? He did cheat on his wife but that was only because he didn't love her or any woman for that matter. Maybe Whizzer is afraid because he threw him out before, he doesn't want to be in the same position he was before and so this is his way of getting out of the relationship. Or maybe he just really does think he cheated on him. He wishes Mendel was here, maybe he'd help. Probably not, he'd probably just make it weird.

He takes a deep breath and slowly gets on his knees next to Whizzer, he grabs his hands and slowly removes his wrinkled up dress shirt from his palm. "Whizzer." His boyfriend just cries.

"Whizzer, darling? Where did you get that idea, I'd be crazy to cheat on you. No, it'd be idiotic, no I'd have to be mentally impaired. You'd have to take me to the hospital, get my brain scanned. I am so madly in love with you, it'd be insane for me to even glance at another man. I hadn't said it before because I was afraid of going too fast but I am. I am head over heels in love with you." Marvin put his palm on his lover's tear-stained face hoping that Whizzer would feel all the sincerity in his words.

"Whizzer I've been distant because you were distant so I just thought you needed space I didn't want to be overbearing, I'm sorry if my phone calls seemed secretive, I didn't mean for them to be, I just know that you don't like it when I work at home but these past few weeks have been really busy I've had to take work calls at home. I'm sorry if they've made you worry love, I'll answer all my calls in front of you. And I've only worked overtime because I have to I would much rather be here with you. Please believe me, Whiz."

"Really?' Whizzer's face could only be described as precious at that moment, his hair is ruffled and unstyled, his tear-filled eyes are big and pleading at him like a puppy.

"Really. I love you, so much." Marvin says with a small smile on his face unsure if he was even allowed to say that four-letter word yet. He opens his arms and Whizzer gladly rushes into them.

"I'm sorry Marvin, I'm being hysterical and now you're going to be late for work. I should have trusted you." Whizzer says as Marvin rocks him back and forth.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. It was a misunderstanding, they happen."

They sit in silence and Whizzer pulls away a little to look at him and smiles "I love you too by the way."

Marvin's breath hitches and Whizzer leans in for a kiss, it's soft and gentle like most of their kisses have been but this one also felt freeing. To love someone and to have them love you back, nothing either of them has completely experienced and it's amazing.

Whizzer pulls away and tries to stand up but is quickly pulled back down by Marvin. "No, you're not leaving my sight all day."

"Marvin, you're late." He says, once again trying to pull away.

"I'm calling in sick, I can't leave you here by yourself."

"What about the dinner party."

"I don't care, I have more important matters at hand. Like showing my boyfriend how much I love him."

"Really, now? How so?"

"Well, let's start by cleaning this up."

"Hmm, I have a better idea."

In Marvin's head, all their moments were special but there is one that sticks out.

It was a lazy Sunday and Jason had stayed over at a friend's house for a sleepover. The two men were lying in bed, Marvin had his arms around Whizzer. It was slightly uncomfortable if he's being honest, his left arm was a bit numb and Whizzer can't sleep without a mountain of blankets on them so both their skins were tacky with sweat. But there's nowhere else he'd rather be. That's when it hits him, there really is no other place he'd rather be than with this man. He'd follow him to hell and back.

"Marry me?" He says without thinking. The younger man who was drawing stars on his chest freezes.

He lets out a breathy "What?"

"Marry me," Marvin says again with a bit more confidence this time.

"Marvin, it's illegal for us to even have sex, how do you want us to get married?"

"Well, it wouldn't be legal, I guess, but it could still mean something to us. If you want-I mean."

After a moment of silence, contemplating what this meant for them and their relationship, Whizzer kisses Marvin.

"Yes. I want to marry you-I mean," He says against his lips.

"You do?" Marvin asks in disbelief.

"Yea, but only if you get me a ring," Whizzer jokes, going back to drawing stars on his lover's chest.

Marvin lets out a full-hearted laugh, making Whizzer laugh with him. "Of course you'll get a ring. We can go shopping tomorrow." He says pulling him closer to him.

"Well, then you have yourself a husband, Mr. Brown."

"What? Why do I have to take your last name?"

"Well because I have to take you," Whizzer says suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows.

"You sure know how to ruin a beautiful moment," Marvin says while rolling his eyes.

"The moment doesn't need to be beautiful, I already am."

"Oh, god."

"I get it, I'm gorgeous, but I'm no god."

"You know what I regret this whole marriage thing."

"Too bad buddy, you're stuck with me."

"Yeah, I am."

Yes. Loving Whizzer was a privilege. One he'll never take for granted and hopes to have for the rest of his life.


End file.
